


Битва за солнце

by shoutbee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Значит, ты хочешь оставить Асгард и отправиться на Землю к этой девушке? Жить как смертный, видеть все человеческие пороки и самому обрастать таковыми? Отдать свою жизнь бога, взамен короткому веку человека?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Битва за солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Я так мечтала написать что-нибудь по "Тору", но, очевидно, это не мое. Но хоть маленький драбблик я оставлю здесь.

Dream brother, my killer, my lover  
Dream brother, my killer, my lover  
Placebo - Battle for the Sun

 

\- Значит, ты хочешь оставить Асгард и отправиться на Землю к этой девушке? Жить как смертный, видеть все человеческие пороки и самому обрастать таковыми? Отдать свою жизнь бога, взамен короткому веку человека?

\- Да, отец, - Тор склонил голову, - Я знаю, что ты не дашь мне своего благословения… 

«Еще бы, если бы не эта глупая девчонка, то ничего бы не случилось». 

Он прослушал половину всего остального, что говорил Тор, но следующая фраза едва не заставила его удивленно вскинуть брови.

\- … Локи был бы лучшим царем, чем я. 

\- И ты бы признал его? 

\- Я признал бы его столько раз, сколько смог бы произнести слов, если бы только он был жив, - горячо отозвался Тор, вскидывая на него упрямые глаза. 

Наверняка, он был уверен, что отец усомнится в его уме, раз сын пришел к таким заключениям, но, вот незадача, тот, кто стоял сейчас перед Тором под личиной Одина, им явно не являлся. 

Локи склонил голову к плечу, в исконно своей манере, но Тор, как и предполагалось, не заметил ничего подозрительного, продолжая смотреть на него с упрямством истинного представителя отряда копытных. Его рога на его шлеме, рога же Тора… 

\- Что ж. Хорошо. 

\- Спасибо, отец, - Тор опустил голову и развернулся, не глядя больше в сторону отца. 

Локи наблюдал, как он уверенной походкой идет к огромным резным дверям, наверняка являющимися для него своеобразным выходом в «новую жизнь». Он подождал, когда до порога Тору останутся считанные шаги и с удовольствием позволил разжаться узлу у себя внутри, что сдерживал его магию. Огромные створки захлопнулись с поистине громким звуком, заставившим барабанные перепонки отозваться звоном, отрезая путь. В зале мгновенно стало темнее, свет теперь проникал только через окна под потолком и Локи с удовлетворением подумал, что все вокруг заставляет его действия выглядеть масштабнее, чем он сам задумывал. Он, действительно, больше подходит на роль царя.

\- Я пошутил.

Он стряхнул с себя личину, чувствуя, как воображаемая липкая ткань медленно скатывается к ногам, а потом впитывается в пол, уходя в землю, и, широко улыбнувшись, в мгновение ока оказался рядом с ошарашенным Тором. Заглянул ему в глаза – удивленные, в которых радость смешалась с непониманием и злостью, и обхватил рукой за шею, приближая свое лицо совсем близко к его лицу и выдыхая в губы: 

\- Я теперь твой признанный царь, братец, и ослушаться ты меня не можешь. И никакая земная девка, пусть даже и хорошенькая, не заставит тебя оставить Асгард. 

В душе разгоралось злое удовлетворение, расцветая на лице широкой ухмылкой, и Локи, впервые чувствовал себя истинным асом, доказавшим, что он достоин своего второго имени. 

«Бог Лжи».


End file.
